


Coffee and Cuddles (and Dean) Are A Few Of My Favourite Things

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (pre-established) Destiel, Dean is in love with Cas, M/M, Sleepy Castiel, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't want to get up one morning. Fortunately, Dean knows exactly what to say to get his boyfriend up and out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cuddles (and Dean) Are A Few Of My Favourite Things

Small tufts of blond and dark brown hair was all that could be seen, over the white sheet that covered the two men, asleep on the memory foam mattress. 

Soft snore-like breaths (not loud, but still audible) could be heard from one of the pair, but Sam, from the doorway, couldn’t tell who it was. 

Dean and Cas stayed asleep even as the tall man accidentally let the door slam close. 

———

It was nearing nine am by the time they woke up, Cas’ head pillowed on the blond’s chest, arms and legs intertwined. 

The blue-eyed man was frowning slightly, squinting through the darkness up at green eyes, which were much more awake than he. 

“Morning. sleepyhead.” Dean teased, grinning, and tightening the arms wrapped around the dark haired man. 

“‘lo Dean.” Cas mumbled in reply, burying his head in the soft t-shirt the other man was wearing. 

“We should be getting up.” Dean told the tired man, raising an eyebrow, and shifting his slightly so he was looking back at his face. 

“Don’t wanna. Want to sleep.” Cas grumbled, frown on his face becoming more prominent by the second. 

Dean just laughed, and pushed the shorter man off his chest. 

“Come on, sleepy, let’s get you some coffee, and me some food, then we can cuddle on the sofa?” 

Castiel’s perked up at this - both coffee and cuddling were two of the fallen angel’s favourite things (other than Dean, of course) - and nodded enthusiastically. 

The blond chuckled once again, as he watched his boyfriend run out of the room like an excited puppy. 

And, true to the comparison, Dean’s puppy-boyfriend ran back to the door of the bedroom, and stared at him wide-eyed, until he got out bed, smirking at his (fallen) angel’s enthusiasm. 

It was one of the many things Dean loved about Cas.


End file.
